polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Denmarkball
Denmarkball |nativename = Danmarkkugle|caption =Skål! |reality = Kingdom of Denmarkball|image = denn.png |government = Unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy|language = Danish|type = |capital = Copenhagenball|imagewidth = 172px|likes = LEGO, Æbleskive , pølse, øl, viking, H.C Andersen, Kalmar Union, Lukas Graham, the song Barbie Girl|intospace = Yes (Andreas Mogensen)|friends = Norwayball Finlandball Faroe Islandsball Icelandball Estoniaball (sometimes)|enemies = Clay stealer Swedenball Nazi Germanyball indipendentist son|founded = 980|predecessor = Vikings|notes = Facebook Page|hates = Clay thieves |status = Alive|bork = Øl, øl|personality = Happy,Alcoholic|gender = Male|religion = Lutheranism Atheism Islam|military = ME AM POWERFUL(ish)|food = Æbleskive, pølse, ØL!, rødgrød med fløde|affiliation = Nordicball EUball NATOball}} Denmarkball or 'Danmarkkugle '''in Danish, is a happy countryball in the northern part of Europe. Denmarkball speak Ølish, a dialect of countryball speak in which ''e, o'' and ''a can be freely substituted by æ'', ''ø and å. The capital is Copenhagenball. Denmarkball has used its flag since 1370 and possibly earlier. It has one of the oldest country flags. Denmark is very small (a jutting peninsula on the European coast and 443 smaller islands), but has fine education and great welfare. Relationship Map of relationship. The Savage Nordic family is a big family with many countryballs, some are brothers other are friends or cousins. * Norwayball is one of Denmarkball's brothers, they love each other and they often hang out and drink Øl with each other. * Swedenball is another of Denmarkball's brothers, they have a complex love/hate relationship, they often compete against each other and try to prove that one of them is better than the other. At best, Denmarkball's relationship with Swedenball can be described as mutual tsundere. * USAball - Denmarkball is in USAball's NATO alliance. Denmarkball thinks he is ok mostly, but he is best friends with Hans Stealer! Denmark is of watching him. * Icelandball Is also a part of the Nordic family. Iceland and Denmark were married until 1944 when Iceland wanted to be separated, this caused Denmark to go into a big depression which could be why Denmark is alcoholic. * Finlandball is Denmarkball's cousin. Finland and Denmarkball do not have the closest relationship with each other, but they have a few things in common. * Greenlandball is Denmarkball's oldest adopted son. Greenland wishes to become independent, however Denmark will not let him. Denmark dislikes Greenland's suicidal personality and wishes to help his son out of his depression. * Faroeball is another of Denmarkball's children. Denmarkball adopted him from Norway because Norway was a very bad parent (Scotland adopted Norway's other two kids Shetland and Orkney). * Aalandball is Denmarkball's neice. Denmarkball gave Åland her first øl. * Canadaball is Denmarkball's enemy. They fight over small rocks and islands. Denmarkball claims they are his because Greenlandball is near them, and Canadaball claims they are his because it's close to the mainland. * Germanyball used to be Denmark's enemy. German Confederationball and later Kingdom of Prussiaball took Schleswigball from him. Nazi Germanyball occupied him in World War II. But despite this, they are now close friends. History and personality Ages ago, Denmarkball was another Vikingball pillaging Europe with his brothers, Norwayball and Swedenball. The bloodlust of Denmarkball was unmatched and as a result Denmarkball found himself drawn into the conflicts ravaging Europe. Unfortunately for Denmarkball, he did not always come out on top, and after a humiliating defeat against Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austriaball in 1864, Denmarkball's personality changed. Having little territory left to lose, Denmarkball sought a way of neutrality and strived to keep out of all conflicts. Staying out of the First World War successfully, Denmarkball was occupied by Naziball during the Second World War following a few hours of symbolistic fighting. After the Second World War, Denmarkball provided support to various peace-keeping missions around the world. The most famout being in Bosniaball wherein Denmarkball misused his mandate as a peace-keeping force and defended Swedenball from Srpskaball. In recent years, Denmarkball has rediscovered his bloodlust and was one of the countries who helped USAball in Afghanistanball and Iraqball. While Denmarkball is proud of his viking heritage, he manages to hide his actual bloodlust under a layer of alcoholism, under the fear that he may lose yet another war. However Denmarkball often threatens to kick Swedenball's ass if for no other reason than tradition. Denmarkball made the Lego, and uses this to excuse that Swedish propaganda. He uses this to entertain kids everywhere, which is why he is the happiest country in the world, much unlike his son Greenlandball who is heavily depressed.He has is own pig breed known as the protest pig which nearly resembles denmarks flag Alternative form Sometimes denmark is shown as a lego brick.This is probably because Legos are from denmark He is seen as a Lego in this comic on the bottom right above the gallery Gallery What is of army?.png Nordic_countries_by_ninteamai-d7qwj2a.png Faroe.jpg of halpings.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Germany&Denmark.png TheGreatWar2.png PDkyXj7.png 0UrF2nI.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball The Psychic OF DANSK PARTY.png Qeg6AIr.png Nordic_countries_by_ninteamai-d7qwj2a.png Denmark's New Hat.png 28bw7iw2298x.png ABMf9ns.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png S6ukqVN.png 8HnJilg.png CjE6u1K.png 'gqxr9g0.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png 1yUy0Ii.png GJ3e4EU.png Al2ek3uwe48x.png 1i3byEU.png Thats not Greenland.png 3aUStp5.png ZJ6COAA.png 'pEqSpSN.png Eskimos.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png 'rwIJeA7.png FO85LzY.png MbDasej.png 'pBu0vaZ.png VoNkUek.png 'uk3BUYc.png ZtlikzY.png OdT9g9o.png 'yTpR19F.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png UP3XIWN.png njUKIYd.png KHM7u5W.png History of Europe.png Canada_and_Denmark_fight_over_a_rock.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Charta Romae.png }} es:Dinamarcaball fr:Danemarkballe ru:Дания Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Modern Countryball Category:NATO Category:EU Category:Scandinavia Category:Canuck Removers Category:Protestant Category:Germanic Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:Cultural Marxism Category:Monarchy Category:OSCE Category:Independent Category:Denmarkball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Cross Category:Greenlandball Category:Low countries Category:Lego Category:Nordic Countryball Category:Viking Category:Beer Category:Is blub Category:Fragmented Category:Kalmar Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Scandinavian Category:Baltic Region Category:Anti-Communism Category:Communist Removers Category:Liberal Category:HUE Removers Category:Pro Israel Category:Sovereign Stateballs Category:Euro removers Category:Middle Power Category:Gay